Goblins Don't Fall in Love
by BubbleBoyGurl
Summary: Liz wants to check up on Harry but he has other plans in mind.rnI am so tired of MJPeter fanfics. I thought it was time for a HarryGoblinLiz story


Liz Allan woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. It was 9:30 A.M.

She was never up this early but she would always make an exception for Harry

Osborn. She was meeting him for brunch at his penthouse at 10:00 A.M. Harry had

been acting strange lately and Liz wanted to check up on him. She also wanted to

tell him of her feelings for him.

Liz and Harry had been friends since high school. They had mostly talked in

between classes and secretly on their cell phones via text messages. What stopped

them from talking a lot more is that Liz was with the popular group and Harry hung

out with Peter Parker, the geek of Midtown High. Liz always felt that Harry should have

been in the popular group on the account that he was rich and so were they.

Liz finally forced herself out of bed. She walked lazily to the closet. What

was she going to wear? After what seemed like forever, she settled on white

Sketchers, hip hugger jeans, and a green striped shirt. Liz could have sworn she

had seen Mary Jane wear a similar shirt like this one before.

Liz brushed her long blond hair and put it in a pony tail on the top of her head.

She galnced at the clock. It was 9:45! She decided to put on her makeup on in the

town car. Liz scooped up her make-up and put it in her purse. She got halfway down

the hall before she realized that she had forgotten to lock the door.

After Liz did a last minute check of her apartment, she ran down to the

apartment lobby. She was greeted by Richard, the doorman. Liz put a stick of

mint gum in her mouth as she waved to him. Her breath still smelled bad even though

she had brushed her teeth three times. Liz needed to hurry up!

Liz ran to the front door and was suprised to see that her town car was nowhere

to be seen. Instead it was replaced by an Oscorp limozine. She knew right away that

Harry had sent it for her because that was Harry's company. Liz rolled her eyes. The

door popped open and she got in. She was hesitant at first but she had a feeling that

she was safe.

Liz thought it odd that she could not see the driver. She shrugged it off and put

on her make-up. She had to use her mirror's built in lights because the limo was so dark.

When the limo stopped, Liz checked herself over one last time. The door popped open

once again, this time to let her out.

Liz was greeted by Bernard, Harry's butler. He closed the limo's door and

escorted her inside of the Oscorp building. Liz would have to ride on the elevator to

reach Harry's pethouse which rests on top of the building. As she stepped in the

elevator, she checked the messages on her cell phone. There was the usual messages

from her ex-boyfriend, Flash, begging her to take him back.

The elevator took forever to reach the top floor. Liz jumped when the elevator

pinged and opened it's doors. She stepped out into a long dark hallway. She looked

behind her to find that Bernard had disappeared. Liz walked very slowly to a set of big

brown double doors in front of her.

She was about to open the doors when they swung open. It was Harry Osborn.

Liz almost dropped her purse. Harry did not look like himself. He was bigger, stronger

looking, and more primped than when she had seen him last. Harry went to hug

Liz and she hesitated to hug him back.

"How was my drivng?" Harry said as he grinned in a way that frightened Liz a

little. She should have known that it was Harry. It was Harry's new hobby to suprise

his friends and play tricks on them. She just stood there and scowled playfully at Harry.

When she spoke, it was with concern. "Hello Harry. I came by to talk to you. I

am worried about you. You have been acting so strange lately."

Harry tilted his head and grinned at Liz. "I am fine. No need to worry about me.

I can take care of myself." With that, he chuckled to himself as if he had said

something funny. Liz was disturbed by this and sat down on the love seat in the parlor.

Harry sat next to her and took her hand.

"Harry, I am being serious with you. If there is something bothering you, you know

that you can confide in me. Hey, if it is man stuff, you can tell Flash. He will understand."

"None of you could understand or even relate to what I am going through. I do

appreciate that you two are there for me." Harry got up and headed for the staircase.

He looked at himself in the mirror at the bottom of the steps and said, "Tell you what,

let's go out for lunch instead and we can talk. I need to get out of here, away from..."

Harry hesitated and started to back away from the mirror. His face went pale.

This worried Liz. "Harry, is something the matter? What is it?" Liz looked at

the mirror. There was nothing there but Harry's reflection.

Still staring at mirror, he screamed, " No, please! Go away! Not now!"

Liz was suprised at how Harry was acting. She got up and ran for the door.

Harry had realized that he had drove her off and ran after her. He got to the elevator

just in time to see it close. Harry threw up his hands in aggravation. He turned to look

at where Liz was sitting. She had left her purse!

Liz got all the way to the limo before she realized that she had forgotten her

purse. She was too busy trying not to cry to worry about it. She was unsuccessful.

She would have someone send for her purse. The only thing important in there

was her phone.

Liz lived only a few blocks away. She decided to walk off her troubles. Bernard

reappeared before the limo. In between sobs, Liz manged to get out, " I am walking home.

Thank you, though." Bernard nodded and walked into the Oscorp building.

The whole time Liz walked home, she was in tears. What would make Harry act

like that? What did he see in the mirror? Liz hoped that Harry would eventually open up

and tell her. She wanted to go back to talk to Harry but she wanted to let him cool off.

Liz would try again tomorrow.

Harry stood in front the brown double doors and muttered, " I love you Liz Allan.

I really do. Please, be patient with me. I will get it right."

After a good minute or two, Harry turned to the mirror and wished that he hadn't.

The Goblin was laughing at him. Harry had been seeing The Goblin for years so this was

nothing new. He appeared to Harry whenever he wanted to destroy whatever happiness

Harry was having at the moment. "You scared her off! Why? Can't you leave me be?"

The Goblin spoke in a voice that frightened Harry as much as it did the first time

he heard it, "She is a distraction. I will admit that she is pretty to look at. I will get rid of

her if she gets in my way. You have more important things to worry about than the

affections of some girl."

As much as he hated to admit it, The Goblin had a point. Harry needed to focus more

on finding that son of a bitch the city called Spider-Man. His thoughts went back to Liz.

He needed to give her back her purse and apologize to her. Harry needed to tell her

something very important; his feelings for her. The Goblin stared at Harry and waited

for him to respond.

"I will do as you ask, on one condition." Harry still could not beleive that he was

negotiating with this abomination. The Goblin tilted his head as to show Harry that he

was listening. "I want to talk to Liz, tonight! I want to aplogize to her and tell her that I love

her! Is that understood?"

"Alright. You'll get to talk to your little girlfriend..." Harry felt that he was up

to something. The Goblin would never back down this easy. "...but first we need to

seek out Spider-Man. I will keep my promise if you keep yours." The Goblin grinned at

something behind Harry.

Harry followed the Goblin's gaze. It was a picture of Liz. Harry got very close

to the mirror and screamed, "You will not touch her! If you do anything to defile her,

I will kill you!"

The Goblin laughed at Harry, "That's the anger I want to see in you, boy! And

how to you plan to kill something that is in your head?" With that, The Goblin flashed

an image of Harry putting a gun in his mouth. "The only way to get rid of me is death!"

Harry had to accept that he and The Goblin were together as long as Harry was

alive. He walked to his father's Goblin lair like a kid being forced into the dentist's office.

Harry had found it about three years ago. He still couldn't believe that this all belonged

to his father.

Harry walked past a wall of "pumpkin bombs" as he grew to know them. He

switched on a light above his head. If Harry had walked an inch more to his right, he

would have been cut by the razor on the end of his father's flying contraption. He looked

up at a picture of his father and said jokingly, "You thought of everything but the owner's

manual."

Harry put on the Goblin suit slowly. He could tell it was definately his father's

because there was room for muscle in the suit. Harry, unfortunately, had some but not

as much as his father apparantly did. He put one leg in and then put in the other. He

could not reach the zipper in the back so he used a wire clothes hanger to do it.

Harry put on the mask and looked in the mirror. "How would Liz ever love me

looking like this?"

"You would be suprised." Harry grinned and nodded. He had a feeling it was the

Goblin jabbering on in his head.


End file.
